X2 Colossus' Story
by CROCODlLE
Summary: Peter Rasputin, who will later become Colossus, is entrusted with leading the students of Xavier's school to safety. His task brings a new light to his life, and another perpective on the mutant-human conflict.
1. Preface

I found it very surprising that no one in the FanFiction.net universe had written a fanfic based on Colossus. His story is dripping with potential, despite his two minutes in the movie. This fic is based on events that happen at the same time as X2. You're going to need to have seen the movie to fully appreciate it. It is another storyline that tells the story of the children who escaped the mansion, and where they took shelter until they were safe to return. I will also use the characters from the comic books in this fic. Note, I don't use that many, as Siryn, Shadowcat, and Jubilee all had cameos in the movie, however small. The only real addition is Banshee, Siryn's father in the comics and in this fic, as well as Moira Mactaggert. Because I assume most of the kids in the movie have not picked their own code names (with the exception of Jubilee, who Storm calls out to), I will be using their given names.  
  
I will also admit on taking artistic license on Peter's back history, and a few of the other characters. The movie had changed a few of the characters from the comic books, so I decided to adjust their history in order to fit their new mold (for example, Peter was originally from Russia, and his name was spelled Piotr. However, in the movie, he's obviously American, and in the credits it's spelled Peter. I wanted to keep the "saving his sister" part of his history, so where else can a big tractor almost kill a little girl? The Kansas farms seemed perfect.)  
  
Anyway, that's enough on that. I've cleaned up a few messes in the format which confused people when it came to passing time. Go to the chapters button and start readin'! 


	2. The Day Before

Peter Rasputin sat down reading his biology book inside the study, listening to Rogue and Bobby talking. He always felt odd inside the School for Talented Youngsters. While he was the same age as Bobby, Rogue, and John, he was very tall and built, towering even Professor Summers. He looked at Jake, a boy in the sixth grade. Most of the young kids tended to sit around him. He was admired. What more could be said? It came with looking the way he did. He was a good-looking guy, his square jaw and spiky brown hair attracting the attention of most of the girls.  
  
Peter had received the offer of joining the school by Professor Xavier about two years ago. He had come to his parent's house and offered him a safe haven from his previous High School in Kansas. Saving his sister from an oncoming tractor had exposed his mutant ability to make his body become organic steel, and the South has not always been known to be a very tolerant place. He had not known that he had mutant powers, and the emotional and urgent need to save his sister had triggered the dormant ability.  
  
Watching Rogue and Bobby, Peter thought of a funny idea and started drawing to distract himself from his thoughts. But the exposure, the nakedness of suddenly being a mutant, so despised and rejected, was still fresh in his memory. It saddened him, thinking back about his home and playing football with his peers. Granted, he was glad to have the school, which had turned out to be a true intellectual challenge, but he missed the rough housing of his former friends, and the late-night secret meetings between the team and the cheerleaders to go out and cause trouble.  
  
At that moment, John entered the room and sat down on one of the couches. A few of the kids tensed up, although Rogue and Bobby ignored him. Peter threw him a nod, and John nodded back. He had just come from Professor Xavier's office. Peter could tell from John's look that it hadn't gone well. He had caused a scene at the museum, which would have blown up into a riot if the Professor hadn't stepped in. Xavier had frozen all the people in the museum in order to let the other mutant children leave before anyone could do anything. However, showing his power had worked two fold, as he embarrassed John by displaying his own mutant ability, serving as a warning for any other students who choose to step out of line. John lounged, playing with his famous lighter.  
  
Peter sighed as he continued to draw. Suddenly, a short Asian girl plopped down next to him.  
  
"Hey! Whatcha doin?" It was Jubilation Lee (though everyone nicknamed her Jubilee). Her parents had purposefully sought Professor Xavier in order to admit her to the school. Even among non-mutants parents, Xavier's school was prestigious.  
  
"Shouldn't you be reading?"  
  
"Taking a break. Biology isn't my subject."  
  
"You know what you need? A good run through the car wash!" Peter looked at her. "To wake you up! We haven't chilled in the TV room for a while, and my hands are itching to play Alley Fighters! I demanded a rematch!" Peter smiled. Jubilee was completely different from him. She was a city girl, only a year younger than Peter, and had the most outrageous style of propped up hair and large loop earrings with plenty of make-up. She was one of the few girls besides Rogue who saw him as more of a "buddy".  
  
"Sure. How about tonight?"  
  
"Great! See ya there big man!" Jubilee got up and left, practically jumping across the study, and joining a group of girls who all giggled as they went down the hall. Peter finished the final details of his drawing. He looked over just in time to see Bobby looking deeply at Rogue.  
  
"It won't hurt," he said.  
  
Peter looked over to Jake who was doing math problems. "Hey, check this out." Jake took Peter's drawing. He stifled a laugh as he looked at a parody of Bobby getting the life sucked out of him by kissing Rogue. Satisfied, he put the drawing away, and went back to his Biology book.  
  
###############################################################  
  
"Peter!"  
  
Peter looked up. Katherine Pryde stood at the doorway. He had almost finished Professor Monroe's assigned chapter. He didn't want to be interrupted when it was almost time for hoops with Bobby, John and the others. "What is it Kitty?"  
  
"It's Logan! He's back!" Peter immediately got up and followed her, as did John. Logan had been a mutant that had stayed at the school for a time. He was an awesome mutant, having a healing factor that prevented him from suffering too much from injury, and knives that came out of his knuckles.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! I already saw Rogue heading off to meet him."  
  
Rogue and Logan were very close, after Logan had saved her various times from Magneto. Most of what he knew came from Bobby. Rogue didn't like talking about it, and the teachers kept most of the stuff that involved the X-Men to themselves. Still, Logan's return would be a change from the normally strict demeanor of the other teachers. It wasn't that Peter wanted to cause trouble, but sometimes the other Professors were a little bit too much like parents. Logan could be your friend.  
  
Peter hurried down the hall, and watched Professor Monroe and Dr. Grey walk past. Kitty was at his side.  
  
"Where are they going?" asked Peter. Kitty just shrugged.  
  
"Hey Kitty, wait for me!" yelled another girl about Kitty's age. It was Theresa Rourke. She always tagged along with Kitty. They were the same age, so it was only natural that they'd be friends. John and Peter hurried ahead, and saw Logan in the main entranceway.  
  
"Logan!"  
  
"Well, if it isn't the big steel deal." The three guys shook hands, while Kitty and Theresa watched from the stairs. Logan looked up at Peter, who was taller than him. "How's it been? Scott still agitating everyone?"  
  
"It's been alright. Glad to have you back."  
  
"Yea," John interjected, " at least somebody else can make Daddy Xavier mad."  
  
" I heard what happened. Couldn't help lighting the guy's shirt along with his cigarette, huh?"  
  
"He was a jerk, and he deserved it."  
  
Peter asked, "Did you find what you were looking for? Was there anyone you met while in the woods?"  
  
Logan looked away, then, with his head down, "Nothing was there. A waste, if you ask me. At least Scott's motorcycle was a perk. But why the dull mood? Why are you girls up there? I don't bite. I just slash things." Theresa and Kitty giggled from the stairs, and ran off. "So, just so everyone knows, I will be your babysitter for tonight."  
  
"Alright!" John cheered.  
  
But Peter wasn't so quick. "Where are they going?"  
  
"I don't know, something to do with the mutant that tried to assassinate the President. They're going off to investigate or whatever other Hardy Boys, Nancy Drew inclinations they have when something happens. Scott and Xavier are off to visit 'you-know-who'. I get to baby-sit."  
  
"Hey Peter! John! Are you coming?" It was Bobby. They were about to play basketball. John hurried off. Peter looked back at Logan.  
  
"Well, it's good to know you're here." Logan nodded in response. Running off, Peter couldn't help but be bothered. The X-Men didn't notice, but the news of the President almost being assassinated by a mutant had scared the students. They weren't naïve. People might decide to blame any mutant they found on the street. Suddenly, the mansion felt like a sanctuary. They'd be safe here, thought Peter. No one can bother them here, not at this school. 


	3. The Attack on the Xavier Mansion

I"I hold a great deal of pity for anyone who sets foot in that school looking for trouble." /I- Professor Charles Xavier  
  
"Aaaah! That's not fair! You threw in a cheat code or something! I had you nailed!" Jubilee continued screeching and accusing Peter. That girl just can't take a loss, he thought. Kitty and Theresa watched, both dozing off in the late hour, while John, Bobby, and Rogue ate the pizza that Logan had nicely ordered for them. Another match started, and Jubilee was nearly hysterical.  
  
"Ha! Take that! Megaton Kick! Hey! What happened to the power?"  
  
"Ok everyone, it's getting late."  
  
Everyone looked up. Logan was standing in the entranceway, with Jake to his side. "Thanks Jake for turning off the game console."  
  
"No problem." Jake smiled, gave a wink, which flickered the electricity, and headed off to his room.  
  
"No!" Jubilee cried. "That's not fair! I was beating him! Can't I get one more hour?"  
  
"You've been yelling for the past three! Some of us want to sleep tonight." Jubilee threw her controller down in frustration.  
  
"You win this time," she shrilled at Peter. Peter yawned. She didn't stand a chance.  
  
"So, with the mutant assassin still on the loose, authorities have continued their manhunt, hoping to put an end to the terrorist's plans. Meanwhile, many suspected mutants have been apprehended."  
  
The TV had been set to the news channel. The room became quite. The outside world was starting to become hostile. Peter watched as various mutants were shown getting handcuffed and taken away. It made him wonder if the same would have happened to him at his home.  
  
"Turn it off." John said angrily. He headed out of the room, mumbling to himself. "They come after us, one after the other, and all we do is watch. Xavier needs a backbone to get him off that wheelchair." Logan was about to say something, but John headed away too quickly.  
  
"I'll talk to him later. Come guys, let's catch some Zs."  
  
Peter got up, and felt Theresa tugging at his arm, whispering.  
  
"Peter, do you think my dad might get arrested? He's a mutant too." Peter put his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. Your father hasn't hurt anyone. He'll be fine."  
  
"Do you think they'll come for any of us?"  
  
"What's with the questions? We're in a school, Theresa. They don't want us, they want some crazy mutant."  
  
"Theresa?" Logan interjected. "You better sleep kid. The last thing I need is for you guys to have nightmares about bogymen." She hurried off. Peter went off to bed. He watched as all the other students headed into their dorms. They were fine, he thought. Within seconds, he'd settled in, and had fallen almost instantly asleep from the long day.  
  
################################################################  
  
None of the students were aware of what was happening to their teachers as they all went to bed. Neither did Logan. As their Principal, Charles Xavier, and another teacher, Scott Summers, were being captured, Jean Grey and Ororo Monroe had succeeded in finding the assassin who was a pawn in a plot that would put all mutants in danger of annihilation. The school was located outside New York City, which had a growing number of people starting to act in hostility toward mutants after the recent attempt on the President's life. Anyone running away wouldn't get far before a mob overcame them. It was the perfect plan. General Stryker, the man behind the planning, thought the school would be empty of anyone who could stand against his army. Little did he know that attacking a mutant school was not like attacking an enemy outpost. Despite the outcome of the upcoming events, Stryker should have been more wary of Xavier's warning to Magneto. And Peter Rasputin, who had run away from the prosecution he had faced at home, was about to steam into it head on.  
  
##############################################################  
  
It was earth shattering! The horrible, screeching noise that filled the bowls of the room and the inner-depths of the mind. It vibrated against the membrane of the brain, and shot pain so intense that one was both paralyzed and shaking from the shock. Peter couldn't do anything but lay there as the noise continued without mercy! He could see the tractor heading toward his sister, and then himself jumping in front of it to stop it. But his sister continued to scream. He managed to get both his hands to his ears, but even that wasn't enough to stop the never-ending ring of Theresa's yell.  
  
Theresa?  
  
Peter realized that he had been dreaming, but the yell was not a part of it. Why was she yelling? Peter received his answer when he heard gunshots coming from downstairs, and a yelling Logan. It wasn't till the scream abruptly stopped that Peter was able to process this information. He lay there for a few seconds, too stunned to really think. The leftover echo of Theresa's mutant yell gave way to more sounds. A struggle was occurring downstairs, and Peter breathed a sigh of relief. It meant that Logan hadn't been killed yet. Then, more screaming, but from upstairs. Running footsteps battered along the ceiling, and a sudden thump made Peter realize someone had just gotten hit. Glancing outside, lights from helicopters could be seen pointing at the school. Peter jumped out of bed, his heart racing along so furiously that he was sure it would jump from his chest before whoever was in the mansion tore it out of him.  
  
He didn't know who they were, but whoever it was, they were attacking the school. Peter suddenly felt something swell in him. Could it have been anger? Was this the anger he had seen from John? That utmost hate that clouds the mind? But Peter had reason! Attacking a school? Filled with innocent children? The screams reminded him of his own sister at home. All the kids were someone's son, daughter, sister, or brother. He knew he had to protect them, as he'd protected his own.  
  
As Peter crossed the hall, his skin started to change, becoming shinny and silvery steel that was smooth and nearly impenetrable. He felt his inner organs become hard, and even his eyes became white. He crossed the hall into the next dorm where he knew Theresa had been yelling. He feared the worst since her sonic yell had been interrupted. Opening the door, men in masks and dark clothing met him, pointing their machine guns straight at the towering, metal beast that Peter had become, and fired.  
  
Clang-clang-clang-clang-clang-clang-clang-clang-clang!  
  
Not a single bullet even scratched.  
  
He took a running charge at the two men, and pushed them away from the girl with all his strength. A mighty explosion ensued as both men blew out of the wall into the hallway. He turned around to see Theresa laying on her bed unconscious. Three little spikes were sticking out from her throat, which had been what caused her to lose consciousness. Heading out through the hole with Theresa in his arms, Peter stepped over the fallen soldiers' bodies to find a large group of students huddled at the hall's end. Helicopter lights streamed in, and all the students froze in fear at being spotted. Thinking quickly, Peter recalled a secret exist which Xavier had taught the students to use in case of an emergency.  
  
"This way!" he called to them.  
  
All of them followed. Amid the chaos of helicopters and running feet, Peter grew worried. Where was Jubilee? And John? And Bobby and Rogue? He couldn't stop to look for them. He had to get the kids out before the mansion became fully invaded. And where was Kitty?  
  
Peter received his answer when he almost dropped Theresa from his arms. Kitty came running suddenly out of a wall, and startled him as she ran through him.  
  
"Kitty!"  
  
"Peter! They're all over the school! I saw Logan fighting them off, but I think they already took Jubilee!"  
  
Despair fell on Peter. Why us? Why our school? We're not assassins, we're not terrorists! Why can't they just leave us alone!  
  
"Come on, we're almost at the entrance way!"  
  
More students ran into them as they continued down the stairs. Peter could only hope those he did not see had found safety. Coming upon the entranceway, he gave Theresa for someone to hold as he started to slam into the door. He let his anger unleash, refusing to let the door not open. When it did, it revealed a long dark passage outside.  
  
"Go go go!" The students crowded in, hurrying along down the corridor.  
  
Then, at that moment, he looked up to see Logan, his clothing battered from all the fighting, but he saw traces of his skin already healing from his injuries during the fight to hold the soldiers off. He was running with Jake in his arms, who had also gotten hit by one of the tranquilizer darts. Peter could only imagine how many soldiers he'd taken on.  
  
"Here, take him!"  
  
"I can help you!"  
  
"Help them!"  
  
Peter hesitated for only a second before he flew in through the door and let it shut behind him. He felt a little betrayed by Logan, sending him away like an inexperienced teenager. But he was right. The kids needed someone with better control over their mutant powers to guide them. Peter ran down the dark corridor, heading toward the dim light in the distance, all the other students running and gasping around him, wanting to get out to safety.  
  
#############################################################  
  
The woods were dark, and it was hard to see without a moon. Peter was constantly tripping over logs and rocks that were in his path. He decided to turn his bare feet into steel after he felt the ground was going to mesh his toes into nothing. No one looked back at the mansion, where the echo of helicopters and yelling, as well as explosions could be heard. The mass of students followed him, and he led the way, not knowing himself where to go. He noticed Kitty ahead, phasing herself through trees and brush.  
  
"Kitty! Don't get so far away! Stay back here!" She came back, but with a look of panic.  
  
"Peter, there's some soldiers up ahead!"  
  
Peter stopped. They wanted to capture all of them! It wasn't enough that now Logan could be dead, and Jubilee was caught. They were coming after each mutant until there would be none left! He put down Jake, who was starting to regain consciousness.  
  
"Sam!" he whispered in the dark. A young Hispanic boy with red eyes of about ten approached him. "I need you to use your telepathy to talk to everyone. I can't yell at them or the soldiers will hear them. Just repeat to them what I'm saying." The boy nodded. "Tell them to stay completely quiet. I'm going up ahead to get rid of the guards. Should anything happen, they are to keep going through the woods until they reach the shelter that's in the hillside next to the Highway. Tell them to wait there until someone gets them. Got that?" Once again, Sam nodded. Peter looked up to see all the other kids listen and react. Theresa, now fully awake, ran up to him.  
  
"Don't leave us here, Peter! Please? Who's going to watch us?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be alright." He turned his arm into steel to assure her. Then, he finished the transformation and started walking ahead.  
  
He felt more assured of himself as he headed forward. If they had guns, they would merely ricochet off him. However, he wanted to make sure he knew where they all were. He got near enough so that he could see all of them with their flashlights in hand, pointing them into the woods should any mutant suddenly jump out of them.  
  
So ruthless, he thought. I'll show them.  
  
Peter counted about five guards, all handling machine guns. He closed his eyes briefly. Then, he ran down into the clearing, at full throttle. The first guard saw him emerge as his flashlight lit up his steel. He gave out a shout to the other guards, but Peter immediately knocked him in the jaw with his arm. He heard a screeching sound and saw sparks fly from his stomach. Apparently, the guard had tried to knife him, but ended up bending the blade.  
  
Two other guards came running, and started firing. Peter just barreled toward them, a freight train without a conductor, and slammed them down, guns firing everywhere. Where were the other two?  
  
A very loud click came from Peter's right. Before he could do anything, he saw one guard in the distance pointing a bazooka straight at him. Peter braced himself! He'd never been faced with this type of power! He put his arms over his head and almost fainted from the brief second that would end with him either alive or dead. 


	4. Dr Moira Mactaggert

The children stood watching from the edge of the clearing, many of them disobeying Peter's order to stay far away. Kitty and Theresa stood among them, hoping that Peter would be ok. All of them gasped when they saw the guard head toward his humvee truck and take out the long weapon they'd seen only in war movies, but never expected it to be used on one of their friends. The force of the explosion was phenomenal. Everyone was knocked back from the sheer heat of the flames, and all of them gave out a yell toward their hit comrade.  
  
"Peter!" Theresa yelled.  
  
Silence followed as the explosion died down. The smoke cleared and everyone expected to see a shattered Peter Rasputin, if he even had pieces left. At first, no one could see him. But a figure suddenly stood up from the high grass, heavily covered with soot, but unharmed. A cheer arouse from the students as Peter headed toward the two soldiers without hesitation. The soldier that had shot him threw down his bazooka and ran into the humvee where the other soldier had been. They turned on the engine, and steered their humvee away into the woods. Peter ran toward the vehicle and threw himself in its path. The humvee crashed into him, disintegrating the engine; with one of the guards crashing threw its front window after forgetting to put on his seatbelt.  
  
Peter got up. He looked up toward where the kids stood, and waved to them that it was safe. They all started running across the clearing at once, hurrying to meet their hero. But Peter knew that they had to keep moving. Looking back, it seemed the helicopters were starting to rise and leave the mansion that was now far in the distance. It wouldn't be night for much longer. They needed to reach the shelter soon.  
  
##############################################################  
  
"Peter."  
  
Peter's eyes shot open, and he stood up quickly. It was Kitty.  
  
"What is it Kitty? Soldiers?"  
  
"No. Someone's knocking on the door."  
  
Blinking in confusion, Peter got off the bunk bed, with various students already awake from the knocking that was coming from the shelter's front door.  
  
The trek to the shelter had been uneventful after the guards. They found it just where Professor Xavier had told him. Luckily, the highway was far enough away that motorists didn't see a whole barrage of kids run away from a school field trip piling into the exteriors of a hillside. The shelter had been surprisingly large, providing beds for all the students in the school, and bathrooms that were ready for use. Peter and the other students had been exhausted, and told them that they'd figure out what to do in the morning, after they had some rest.  
  
Peter noticed that it was late morning outside, from the shelter's carefully hidden slits that served as windows. He went to the front door, and looked threw the peephole. A woman stood there, very tall, looking about forty, with blue eyes and short hair.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Peter Rasputin? Is that you?"  
  
"What do you want?" Peter repeated.  
  
"My name is Dr. Moira Mactaggert. I've been sent by Storm to pick you guys up and house you at a residence in New York until the current crisis has died down."  
  
"Moira!" Theresa suddenly cried joyfully.  
  
"You know her?" Peter asked.  
  
"Of course! She's friends with my dad!"  
  
Peter thought for a moment. Storm was Professor Monroe's codename as an X-Men.  
  
"I'll let you in. But just be aware, I've got kids here who can tear your eardrums off or hurl large objects at you." Peter opened the door. Theresa ran toward Moira and gave her a hug. All the other students started to gather around.  
  
"I know that Peter. I assure you, it won't be necessary."  
  
####################################################################  
  
The large bus was comfortable, being a luxury travel bus that apparently Moira had at her disposal. The bus driver hummed softly, as most of the students were quiet and still sleepy from their sudden attack.  
  
"Storm had called me from the X-Jet, you know, the one that usually comes out of your basketball court? She had been informed of the attack by Logan."  
  
Peter jumped up straight in his seat. "Logan? So he's alive?"  
  
"Yes. From what I've heard of him, he's quite hard to kill."  
  
"Well, now I'm more convinced than ever. What else did she tell you?"  
  
"I know your friends Bobby, Rogue, and John are ok. They escaped with Logan. However..." Moira looked behind her to make sure none of the kids were listening. "...They don't know where Xavier is, or Cyclops. We were able to track down more students who managed to use their powers to leave the mansion on their own. But we couldn't find your friend Jubilee among them. The X-Men believe her and five other students have been taken."  
  
Peter looked down. He was becoming distressed. Xavier and Professor Summers couldn't be found, and Jubilee was already captured.  
  
"Dr. Mactaggert, what's happening? Why did they attack us?"  
  
"I think it should be obvious. I've been a colleague of Xavier's for years. I knew the assassination attempt would bring his school under suspicion. The media is already calling it a terrorist training facility."  
  
"A training facility?! Are they crazy?! All we do is read there, and listen to lectures from the teachers!"  
  
"They're frightened Peter. Xavier has told you many times, humans fear what they do not understand."  
  
"They attacked us, Dr. Mactaggert, and we didn't even do anything to them! Some stupid mutant tries to kill the President, and suddenly all of us are guilty without trial or jury, and they expect us to just sit there and take it!" Dr. Mactaggert looked up to the back. Various students had heard Peter's outburst and were starting to become upset. Peter quieted.  
  
"Peter, listen. I'm meeting with Sean to bring him Theresa, his daughter. Come with me. It'll do you good to be away from the kids for a while. Also, we have to call all the kid's parents to let them know they're ok. But please, understand, we're going to be staying in the city. With the protests going on, I can't have the children exposed. You must remain calm."  
  
Peter looked out the window. He reluctantly nodded. "So, you know the Professor, huh?"  
  
"For years. We're both researchers into genetics, which is a passion we share. I was engaged to him once, to be perfectly honest." Peter gave her a surprised look. "Oh, but it was a long time ago, when we were both very young. I'm widowed now. I didn't like the man I had been with. It was a forced marriage that I was glad to have end."  
  
"What's your power?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Your power. You know, your mutant genetic ability?"  
  
Dr. Mactaggert turned away, smiling. Looking back, she said, "I'm not a mutant. I'm an ordinary human." This stunned Peter, leaving him without words. "Not all humans shun mutants Peter. We're not all insane protesters without day jobs."  
  
Suddenly, Dr. Mactaggert picked up her ringing cell phone.  
  
"Hello... Sean! What's going on...? What...? WHAT...?! How do you know...? The news? Yes, we're on our way there, we should be there in ten minutes. Ok, bye." Moira put the phone away, and put her hand to her chin, her face filled with concern.  
  
"What? What is it?" Peter asked.  
  
"Magneto. He escaped from his prison. Someone injected iron into one of the guards. He died during the escape, along with two other guards. But something worse came up. Reports came in that a jet was shot down during an aerial battle with a weather-controlling mutant. Sean believes it to be the X-Jet."  
  
Peter's eyes widened in shock. Dr. Mactaggert put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Peter. There are some powerful mutants on that Jet. If anyone can survive a crash landing, they can."  
  
Peter looked away. He closed his eyes, and turned away from the window. If they passed through the city, he didn't want to see the protesters. The temptation would be too great. 


	5. Cerebro Strikes

"Dad!" Theresa cried, running to her father.  
  
Penn Station was crowded as commuters got out of the train and tried to get their luggage. The rush hour had brought crowds from all over, and the place almost suffocated its passengers. It had been the next day, and all the children were now in a safe house in the nicer part of Manhattan. Xavier was one to be prepared. Peter had helped Moira in dealing with all the parents calling in to find out about their children. Some were angry, asking how such a thing could happen to a school. All Dr. Mactaggert could do was tell them to wait till she could receive more information. It was especially painful to Peter when he had to watch her tell parents that their children were unaccounted for. Now, they were at Penn station, watching yet another child, Theresa Rourke, reunite with their family.  
  
"Theresa! Sweetheart, you're ok!" Sean Cassidy embraced his daughter for a long time, as Peter and Moira watched smiling.  
  
"Hi Mr. Cassidy!"  
  
"Hey Kitty! Decided to tag along, eh? I swear, it's hard to keep you two apart!"  
  
"Oh dad!" started Theresa, "it was scary! The men had guns, and they even shot me once, and they got Jake too, and Kitty had to run through the walls to get away!"  
  
"Yes, I know! How did you get out?"  
  
"It was Peter! He fought the guards and saved us, Daddy!"  
  
"Yea," agreed Kitty, "it was Logan too! I saw him fight off all the mask guys while we ran away, and Peter stayed with us so we'd be safe!"  
  
Sean Cassidy smiled, and looked up at Peter, who had stood there quiet. He put his daughter down and approached him. Then, unexpectedly, he hugged Peter.  
  
"Thank you for protecting my daughter. She's my life and what's left of my family. There's just no way for me to express my gratitude."  
  
"Your welcome," was all Peter could think of saying. It was nice, he thought, being thought of as a hero. He could get used to it. Although the hug felt awkward. Sean let him go.  
  
"Sean," Moira cut in, " I have to know, have you received any news on the X- Men?"  
  
"Yes. Storm radioed me earlier today."  
  
"So they're ok!"  
  
"Yes. Though you won't believe who's with them."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh, very big yes. Magneto was even the one who stopped the jet from crashing."  
  
"He's up to something! It's a trick to get their trust."  
  
"It's worse than that. Do you remember Stryker, and his son Jason?" Moira nodded. "Well, it seems he found a way to control the mutant that attempted to kill the President. That's how he got the permission to 'seize' the school. All Stryker really wanted was Cerebro."  
  
"Cerebro?" Peter said. "Isn't that just the machine that the Professor uses to find mutants?"  
  
"It is," explains Sean, "but Storm says that Magneto thinks he might be using it to find all the mutants on the planet."  
  
"But the X-Men can stop him, right?" Moira asked, hopefully.  
  
"No, it's worse than that, Moira. The last thing Storm said before she broke contact was that she thinks that maybe Xavier was captured by Stryker. In fact, they're almost positive. Now, if I know Cerebro, Stryker is planning to use it to kill all the mutants on the planet by having Xavier concentrate hard while using it, wiping us out in one blow!" Moira was taken aback. Peter was confused.  
  
"What does Stryker have against mutants?"  
  
"His own son was a mutant who he asked Xavier to 'cure'. Apparently, he must have gone insane, and used his military standing to get back at Xavier for not fixing him."  
  
Moira became distressed. "This is awful. We can't do anything from here. We don't even know where they are."  
  
"Don't worry, Moira. The X-Men will pull threw. I was one of them, remember?"  
  
"You were?" asked Peter, interested.  
  
"Of course. I was known as Banshee. Theresa inherited her genetic ability from me. I know Jean and Storm can handle anything. They need Magneto though, since he built Cerebro with Xavier. It's my only worry. All we can do right now is watch the children, and wait."  
  
Peter grew agitated. He didn't like waiting around. If only he had gone with Logan. They could have used him. Now he was in New York, completely useless.  
  
"Dr. Mactaggert!"  
  
The five of them looked up to see a woman with brown, long hair running toward them, and a taller man with her.  
  
"Dr. Mactaggert, thank god I found you! You don't know me, I'm Madeline Drake, and this is my husband, Steven. We're Bobby's parents. We received a call from another family who had children in Xavier's school, and we found out they were sending them all here. We were at the residence, and they told us we'd just missed you, so we came here to look for you."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Drake, if you're asking about Bobby -"  
  
"Dr. Mactaggert," interrupted Mr. Drake, "we want to know if our son is ok! He left the house after one of his friends attacked the police with fire! Then, he sped off in a jet with his teacher! We've been frantic since we found out that the jet was taken down, but we don't know if that's the one he was in."  
  
"Mr. Drake, please," Sean cut in, "your son is fine. The jet landed safely, and we assure you both, no harm will come to your son. He's with safe people right now."  
  
Mrs. Drake breathed in a sigh of relief. But Mr. Drake was harder to convince.  
  
"How do we know that? Why isn't he with the rest of the students?"  
  
"It's ok, Mr. Drake," Peter told him. "I know Bobby. He'll stay out of trouble."  
  
"Oh Steven," said Mrs. Drake, "maybe we shouldn't have acted the way he did when he told us he was a mutant."  
  
"Bobby didn't tell you?" Peter asked.  
  
"No, never, we never knew. We thought it was just a prep school. We were shocked. But Ronny was worse. He called the cops on them."  
  
"He did what?!"  
  
"He didn't know what he was doing! It was a gut reaction!"  
  
"Yea, well now your Cain has the police on his brother -"  
  
"Peter! Stop it!" Sean ordered. Peter immediately became quite, but he looked away from the two parents. Their son called the cops on his own brother! How was that possible?  
  
"We don't care about the conflict right now. We just want to know that our son is safe. This whole mutant/human thing isn't important."  
  
"Dr. Mactaggert? Peter? Mr. Cassidy? I think they're going to hurt that girl." It was Kitty. She had been looking outside while they were talking. Everyone looked up to see a mutant with red skin being harassed on the street. People were throwing stuff at her, as she tried to simply cross. Sadly, she ended up in the sight of protesters, and then they really started coming at her.  
  
Peter ran out through the train station doors before Moira or Sean could do anything. He wasn't about to let someone else get hurt. Not this time. Not if he could do anything about it.  
  
The young girl was cornered against a store, and the protesters even blocked traffic to get to her, crowding around her, throwing whatever their hands could grab onto. One protester took a baseball and thwacked the mutant on the shoulder. She let out a cry, and fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"Stop it! Stop! Someone help!" Peter threw himself in the crowd, and pushed everyone out of the way. Right before the guy got another swing at her, Peter grabbed his bat, and pushed him aside, stepping between the mob and the helpless mutant.  
  
"Leave her alone!" he cried. "She hasn't done anything to you!"  
  
"Get out of the way, mutant lover, or we'll beat the crap out of both of you!"  
  
"Stop it! Everyone!" It was Sean. He stepped in beside Peter. "This isn't a protest anymore! This is illegal assault and battery!"  
  
"Oh really?" said the middle-aged man with the bat. "And what are you planning to do about it? I bet he's a mutant too! The both of 'em!"  
  
"If we were, we would have done something by now! Leave the girl alone!"  
  
Peter took the time to help up the girl.  
  
"I think my shoulder is broken."  
  
"Don't worry, Banshee will get us out of here."  
  
"She's hurt, and it's rush hour now. You're causing civil unrest! Leave her alone!" Sean continued.  
  
"Come on, Albert" a protester cried, "we already got her! She can't do nothing no more!"  
  
The middle-aged man with the bat gave a dirty look to Sean Cassidy, not wanting to let them go that easily. He also stared at Peter, wandering if he could take him. Apparently, none of the protesters seemed willing. Peter was tall enough that he could see over almost all their heads. He looked to see Moira holding Kitty and Theresa, standing with Mr. and Mrs. Drake. Theresa looked terrified, watching her father face an entire mob.  
  
"We're leaving," stated Peter, helping up the mutant girl with the red skin, "come on, we'll be fine -" Pain!!! Total pain coming from Peter's head. Yelling, screaming, and some type of force that toned with his mind and was shattering it apart! Peter started screaming, and tears formed in his eyes. It was so intense, he wasn't able to think. He heard more screaming coming from next to him. The mutant girl was writhing too. She was feeling it!  
  
Waves went down Peter's body, as he became metal and then organic. He couldn't control it! His mutant ability was haywire! And he couldn't do anything! The pain was too great, and he felt his body starting to die!  
  
He barely managed to see Banshee fall to the ground, grinding his mouth shut, not wanting his scream to hurt the protesters. But it was useless.  
  
Peter knew it was coming before he saw it. Theresa's scream scattered the protesters and shattered all the windows probably within a block. When they went running, he could see her on the ground, yelling from the pain that was also pounding away at her temples. Kitty was next to her, with Moira trying to hold on, but being unable, as Kitty couldn't control her phasing.  
  
Peter noticed other things as well. A few random people that had been walking past started falling to the ground. Some of them gave out flashes or melted or suddenly sprouted tails. Mutants! Thought Peter. The mutants are being killed! They're killing us! That was his last thought as the throbbing murdered any more thoughts. He was going to die! He could feel it start to manipulate his organs to a mush. He wasn't going to make it!  
  
Peter continued to struggle, lying on the sidewalk with Sean and the mutant girl that they had tried to save only to end up about to die themselves. Moira held on to both girls, trying to cover Theresa's mouth to drown out her cries that were sending the protesters running. But then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Peter opened his eyes. He looked around and smelled the smoke filled air. He was still alive. He looked over at Sean. He wasn't moving. He ran to him, and felt his neck. A pulse! He was okay, just knocked out.  
  
"Daddy! Oh Daddy!" Theresa had seen her father's distress, and had run over to him. "Daddy, wake up! Wake up! Please, wake up!" She started crying, her throat hoarse from having let out such a long wale. Kitty latched on to Peter, scared after what had just occurred.  
  
"It's okay girls, it's okay. It's over, we'll be fine. We'll take your daddy to the hospital, okay Theresa?" Kitty wouldn't let him go, and Theresa continued to cry.  
  
"Like hell you will!"  
  
It was Albert. He'd returned after Theresa had finally stopped her yell. The mob was gathering again. They had been exposed! There was no doubt that the five people before them were mutants.  
  
"All you mutants are dangerous! You're going to kill us all one day! But we'll make sure you don't ever get near any of us again!"  
  
Peter held on tightly to Kitty. The red mutant girl Peter had saved huddled close.  
  
"What can we do now?" she asked. "They're not going to let us leave."  
  
"I guess.I guess we're going to have to fight our way out." Peter let his skin turn to steel, gentle in not letting Kitty get hurt by his changing skin.  
  
"Theresa, look out!" cried Moira. Peter looked in time to see two men grab Theresa. She let out a yelp, but they covered her mouth.  
  
"Now there," said Albert. "That's a little better. Make one move metal head and we'll hurt the girl!"  
  
Peter snarled. No! They had Theresa! They were trapped. There was nowhere else to go. Peter contracted his hand into a fist...only to release it in defeat. This was it. All the running away had been futile.  
  
Then, hope arose again. Albert started screaming. And so did the other protesters.  
  
Peter looked in amazement as all the protesters started falling one by one. The whole wave of them! It was surreal and fascinating and horrible all at once! Cars crashed as motorists let go of steering wheels. People walking fell to the sidewalks in pain. The earlier fiasco had been a pre-show. The real spectacle let loose. The cries of millions of people could be heard all over New York City, and people grabbed their heads from the pain that had earlier attacked Peter and the other mutants. It was in an instant that the tables were turned, with Peter, Kitty, Theresa, and the mutant girl standing and watching as everyone around them started falling. Peter could even see other mutants scattered here and there watching others fall. It caused a feeling of bitterness for Peter. Even with them feeling the pain, their eyes bore into theirs, blaming them for their current predicament.  
  
"Peter!" It was Moira! "Peter! Run! Hurry!" Dr. Mactaggert immediately went back to yelling again. He'd forgotten that Moira was normal. She was with the other humans in their pain. It was confusing for him. At first he'd felt satisfaction that the humans were now suffering this mysterious phenomenon. Now, he couldn't bear to see Moira, who'd been so kind, follow a fate undeserving to her.  
  
It was their chance. They had to leave, back to the residence.  
  
"Go!" he called to the other mutants while picking up Sean who was still unconscious. "Go! Run away before it stops again! All of you, go!" With that, Peter ran himself, with Kitty and Theresa following behind, holding Sean in his arms.  
  
"Peter!" Peter turned around. Mrs. Drake had called to him, with Mr. Drake holding on tightly to his wife. "Peter, if you see Bobby, tell him...ah!...tell him we still love him!" That was all she was able to muster. Peter immediately turned and continued running, leaving Moira and the Drakes behind. He didn't stop to rest. He ran all the way down the streets, the screams of millions of people surrounding him, stifling his thoughts so that all he knew was that he was moving his feet. 


	6. A New X Men is Born

"Jubilee!" Peter cried joyfully! He jumped up from his chair and ran toward the girl. She looked cold and dirty from spending time inside a cell, but Peter didn't care. His dear friend was ok. He saw Bobby and Rogue and the four of them were in a group hug. "Where's John?" Bobby and Rogue looked away. Peter started to panic. "What happened? Is John ok? Did he make it?"  
  
"He's ok, man." Bobby replied. "He...he decided to go with Magneto."  
  
Peter stepped back. "Magneto? But he's...he's the bad guy, he tried to kill Rogue, he's tried to kill Xavier himself-"  
  
"You asked Peter! He went with Magneto, ok? His decision." Peter shook his head. John had lost faith in Xavier's dream. He'd always thought that humans were always out to get him. Now, he'd gone with Magneto.  
  
"Dr. Grey didn't make it," Bobby continued. "She died trying to save us. The dam where we found Stryker ruptured, and she held off the water until we could get to safety."  
  
"Stop. I don't want to hear anymore." Peter left them in the living room. The news was too painful. All he could do was think of Professor Summers, who had been engaged to her. Who knew what he was feeling?  
  
"Wait, Peter!"  
  
"What Jubilee?"  
  
"The Professor said he wanted to see you. He said it was important."  
  
He nodded and headed off in the direction of where Xavier's room was. He didn't feel like talking, but he knew there was no point in hiding from Xavier. How can you avoid saying anything to someone who could read minds? A quick walk up the stairs, and Peter was standing at his door. Before he could knock, someone said, "Come in." Peter stepped in. Xavier was looking outside at the city. He seemed tired. Worn out.  
  
"Peter Rasputin. Besides Logan, it seems that you are quite the hero for the school."  
  
"It was nothing. Logan sent me with them."  
  
"Logan did right. He had faith in you in watching the children. I owe you my thanks."  
  
"No problem. I'm...I'msorry about Dr. Grey."  
  
Professor Xavier wheeled his chair around to look at Peter. "Peter, tell me, what do you know about my team of X-Men."  
  
Peter thought for a moment. "Well, you try to work for peace between humans and mutants. That's what you teach us at the school. That's what you taught all the X-Men before you had them join your team. That's why you always go off to stop Magneto, or try to lobby against people like Senator Kelly who tried to enact the mutant registration act. That's what you fight for."  
  
"You are also aware that Jean shared that vision with the rest of us, correct?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose she did."  
  
"And you? Do you, Peter, share that vision with us?"  
  
Peter knew the question was coming. He had to be honest. Xavier would know if he was lying. "Professor Xavier, you know where I stand. I feel like John. They keep hurting us, always without provocation. They attacked our school, they captured you, and they tried to kill every mutant on the planet! How can I have faith on an idea when everything works against it?"  
  
Xavier looked at him for a moment, then turned his chair around to look outside. "Indeed. You can imagine what it's like to have the knowledge that I wasn't able to turn John away from his inclinations. And you can imagine still what it's like to know that the most admired person in the school is falling from faith himself."  
  
"That's not fair! I never asked to have everyone suddenly look up to me like some type of idol! I never asked for it, just like I never asked for my mutation, and just like I never asked for people to suddenly start hurting me simply because they don't understand who I am! They'll never know, Professor Xavier! And I'm not about to just stand here listing to you tell me otherwise!" Peter started shaking. It took him a while to realize that he just yelled at Professor Xavier, a powerful mutant who could have simply turned him into shish-kebab if he'd wanted to. But Peter didn't back down. He knew how he felt.  
  
"You know," Xavier spoke after a moment's silence, "Banshee and Moira are both in the hospital right now. Both of them are in comas."  
  
"And you expect me to show compassion simply because of one sympathetic human?"  
  
"Bobby Drake certainly does. And I'm sure your parents would too."  
  
Peter stood silent. He hadn't thought about it. His parents must have felt Cerebro's waves too. He hadn't even thought about whether they had survived the onslaught.  
  
"Peter, we all suffer from this conflict. Everyone. All anger and hate has brought us is more destruction, more pain. I understand that I may not be able to convince you. But you must remember, your choices affect others as much as they affect you. If you decide to lash out now, maybe even people you care about might end up getting hurt. Stryker had it happen to him the hard way. He'd made an incredible plan to wipe us out, and Magneto turned it right around and almost had all the humans on earth destroyed."  
  
Peter was starting to tear up. He didn't want to hear it, because he knew it was true. Moira, the Drakes, his parents...perhaps other humans as well who saw mutants as they saw themselves.  
  
"I'll think about it, Professor. Sorry about Dr. Mactaggert and Mr. Cassidy."  
  
"They'll pull through. I know they will." Peter headed toward the door.  
  
"Oh, and Peter?"  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"Please, let Jubilee win a match. Her annoying waling makes Theresa sound like Beethoven."  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Two months had passed since the incident that had almost killed every mutant and human on the planet. Peter was happy that the school had been reconstructed and everyone was getting back to normal. However, it had been unnerving to get used to the teachers that had taken Dr. Grey's and Professor Summer's place. But everyone kept their spirits up. The memorial had been sad, but it gave the students a sense of closure.  
  
Peter watched from a balcony down at the basketball court. Bobby and Rogue were on one team. Had John been there, he would be playing there too. Everyone in the school had felt a bite of reality. Peter wondered if the school could ever be a true sanctuary again. It was a beautiful day, perfect for a match against the others. But for some reason, Peter didn't feel into it that day. His biology book sat next to him on the table. They were close to finishing another school year. But Peter didn't care at the moment.  
  
"Hey there." Peter was startled. He looked up to see Professor Monroe.  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"Let's see, you've put down your biology book, which is no surprise since you never pay attention in my class. And you're sitting here watching the others on a beautiful day like today."  
  
"It's the heat. It has me exhausted." Peter wanted to be alone. But Professor Monroe was persistent. She sat next to him.  
  
"You almost seem angry."  
  
"Ya, well, it helps, you know? When everyone is out to get you, anger helps you keep going. It gives you a cause, a need."  
  
"Funny. I said that to someone once."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, they told me that faith could help too."  
  
Peter sighed. "Professor Monroe, I'm not completely convinced. I feel like I could be in two places at once. Here...or with John."  
  
"Actually, it's Storm now."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Jean's gone. Scott has understandably left. Our team is down to two, Peter. We've already recruited Nightcrawler, the mutant that Stryker tried to frame with the attempted assassination of the President. But we're going to need more. More people to fight for our cause. I've already talked with Bobby and Rogue. They've been itching to join since our mission at Alkali Lake. You have more than proven yourself as being a team member."  
  
"Why me? I thought I was the rebel who didn't know which way to turn."  
  
"That's why Xavier wants you to join. So you can see what we fight for first hand."  
  
Peter sat and thought for a minute. "I don't know. I don't think my parents would go for it."  
  
"We know that. You're going to be trained first, and it's not too long before the three of you are eighteen. But we do want you to discuss it with your families before you go any further."  
  
Peter smiled. "We're going to need code names too, you know."  
  
"I know. We already had the perfect ones for the others."  
  
"I guess I'm going to have to come up with mine."  
  
"Actually, the Professor already choose yours. And I think it's perfect."  
  
Peter stood up, his towering height and bulk creating a shadow in the late day sun. "Oh really? And what's my name now, Storm?"  
  
"Colossus. From now on, your name is Colossus."  
  
The End 


End file.
